His Butler, Soothing
by xXshadow-hunter15Xx
Summary: Ciel keeps having nightmares and waking up frightened in the middle of the night. But what happens when his butler offers to help him forget the nightmares? (This contains lemon stuff and yaoi, which is boy x boy. Don't like, don't read and no flames please)
1. Chapter 1- His Butler, Soothing

**Hi, people! This is the first fanfic I have posted on here, and the second lemon I have written. Please tell me what you think in the comments! Try not to be mean please I tried my hardest :)**

**Please enjoy!**

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS LEMONY STUFF AND YAOI. If you do not know what that is, maybe it's better that way and if you do not enjoy, PLEASE DON'T HATE and just leave. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji (although if I did, there probably would be no Lizzie)**

Ciel sat bolt upright, sides heaving. The room around him was pitch black. He had had the same nightmare for two weeks now, and couldn't understand why. His sweat-soaked nightshirt clung to his small frame, and he desperately tried to calm his breathing. Just then, there was a light knock on the door, and Sebastian entered. "Young master, are you alright?" he asked, seeming worried. _Then again,_ thought Ciel, _he is a demon. I thought demons couldn't feel compassion, worry, sorrow or love._ Ciel tried to get his tired brain in order.

"Yes, Sebastian. I am perfectly fine." Ciel tried to feign composure, but Sebastian saw right through him.

"Did you have a nightmare again, young master?" Ciel gave in and nodded. "The same one?" Another nod.

"I don't understand why I'm having these," Ciel said.

"Perhaps I can help you dissipate the memories of the nightmare," Sebastian said, taking a few steps closer.

Switch to Sebastian's thoughts

_I can't stop them. These feelings. Is this what it's like… to love? To want after a body for a purpose other than the beautiful soul housed inside? _He felt his canines sharpen, and his eyes flashed a soft pink in the dark room, with slit pupils. _I won't be able to hold back this time._ He thought of all the times he's had to hold back. To hold back from caressing his young master, to hold back from brushing that soft hair away from his face. _Not any longer, _he thought. _After tonight, the young master will be mine alone._

Switch out of Sebastian's thoughts.

"How will yo-" Ciel started, but was cut off when Sebastian abruptly closed the distance between them, cupped his face in his hands, and kissed him.

Ciel immediately froze. _This can't be happening, _he thought. _Why?_

Sebastian toyed with his mouth, moving his lips against Ciel's in such a way that Ciel groaned softly, slightly opening his mouth. He immediately realized that this was a bad idea, but before he could stop Sebastian, the demon slid his tongue inside Ciel's mouth. He explored every inch of Ciel's moist cavern, claiming it as his. Ciel, pressed against Sebastian and not being able to do a thing, gave in and hesitantly started to copy Sebastian's movements. Sebastian smirked when he felt Ciel's small tongue trying to grapple with his, and deepened the kiss, tilting his head to the side. Sebastian moved his hands from Ciel's face and started moving them along his back, smoothing and caressing the muscles. Ciel groaned again, and Sebastian lifted the shirt that was still slightly wet from Ciel's sweat off of his body, breaking the kiss.

Ciel almost fell backwards, but one of Sebastian's strong arms was wrapped around his waist. The other hand tossed the now-useless shirt to somewhere in the room. Sebastian decided it was a good time to take off his gloves, and slowly, teasingly, used his teeth to pull the fingers loose and take them off, discarding first one glove, then the other. Sebastian started to kiss around Ciel's collarbone, finding that sweet spot and sucking on it, which made Ciel's breath hitch. His hands moved down the boy's chest, tweaking his nipples and causing Ciel to moan.

Sebastian moved his mouth down, and kissed the area around his right nipple, then kissed the nipple and sucked. Ciel continued to moan, and Sebastian eventually switched to the other nipple, giving it the same attention. Ciel, trying to regain some sense of leadership, started to pull off Sebastian's butler clothes. Sebastian stopped his ministrations to help him, and soon Sebastian was left without any shirt on. Ciel sucked in an appreciative breath at Sebastian's amazing muscles, and Sebastian smirked. Tired of sitting, Sebastian picked up Ciel slightly and laid him out on the bed, then gently lay on top of him, using his arms to hold himself slightly off of Ciel's body. He once again pulled his young master into a kiss, and then, with another smirk, started rubbing his hips in a circle on Ciel's.

Ciel gasped, and melted into the kiss, not being able to do anything else. Sebastian's hands roamed his body, and travelled down his chest to the hem of his pants. Ciel's breath caught, and he watched, slightly fascinated, as Sebastian first pulled down his pants, then his underwear. Ciel suddenly felt self-conscious about being completely naked in front of Sebastian. He has been plenty of times, but this was the first time that something like… this was happening. Sebastian, with that ever-present smirk, started to kiss his way down Ciel's chest, past his navel, to his crotch. Then, with another flash of pink to his eyes, Sebastian stuck his tongue out and licked the top of Ciel's member. Ciel immediately groaned, and Sebastian started to suck the tip, then travel down until he eventually had the whole thing in his mouth. He started to move his mouth up and down Ciel's shaft, and Ciel bucked his hips, trying to press further into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian licked the underside, then all around until Ciel was back in his mouth. Ciel started to feel a knot form in his stomach, and he groaned louder. Sebastian, sensing that that was the case, stopped licking and sucking and sat up. Ciel whimpered slightly, having had the pleasure taken away.

Sebastian leaned over Ciel and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, young master. There will be more pleasure soon." Ciel widened his eyes at the sound of that sultry voice. Sebastian stood up from the bed, and took off both his pants and his underwear to show his erect member. He got back on the bed, and started to feel around Ciel's thighs, to the back of them, and eventually to his ass. His fingers found what they were looking for, and Sebastian gently put one finger up Ciel's butt. Ciel gasped in pain and clawed at the sheets, whimpering and gasping. "Relax, young master. It will make it less painful." Ciel relaxed slightly, and when he got used to the first finger, Sebastian pushed a second finger in. Ciel gasped a little and then groaned when Sebastian started to scissor his fingers inside of him. Sebastian then put a third finger inside, and started to push his fingers in and out, slowly at first, then building speed. Ciel cried out, and when Sebastian curled his fingers and thrusted them in again, he gasped loudly, seeing white. Sebastian smirked, having known he had found that special spot, and thrusted his fingers again. Ciel groaned and grasped Sebastian's hair, pulling slightly. The knot in his stomach started to tighten. Suddenly, Sebastian pulled his fingers out. "Are you ready, young master?" Ciel, gasping, managed to nod. "This will hurt a bit until you get used to it," Sebastian warned, then pushed his shaft all the way into Ciel until it was buried to the hilt. Ciel cried out, tears forming in his eyes, and Sebastian leaned over and kissed him briefly, before pulling out and pushing himself back in. Ciel whimpered, but after a few painfully slow thrusts, Ciel said, "F-faster, Sebastian." Sebastian, smirking again, started to pull in and out faster. Ciel cried out and managed to gasp out, "H-harder! Ah! Faster p-please!" Sebastian started pounding into Ciel at a speed only a demon could manage, and Ciel gasped in pleasure as Sebastian hit his prostate. Sebastian continued pounding mercilessly, and soon Ciel started panting, "I-I'm go-gonna co-" and suddenly his words were cut off when the knot in his stomach released. He nearly screamed as cum hit Sebastian in the chest. Sebastian pounded a few more times until he came into his beloved young master. Sebastian pulled out of Ciel, and Ciel collapsed onto the bed, panting and gasping. Sebastian lay down next to him, and whispered in his ear, "You are mine, young master. No one else can have you." Ciel nodded sleepily, and crashed into oblivion. Sebastian got dressed, clothed Ciel somehow without waking him up, and sat with his young master until the barest streaks of dawn appeared on the sky. Then, he went off to start the duties a butler had to accomplish.


	2. Chapter 2- His Butler, Waiting

Ciel woke up when Sebastian said, "Good morning, young master. I trust you had a good night's sleep?" Ciel nodded, but then his memories came rushing back, covering his face in a blush that would have made a tomato proud. He blatantly refused to look at Sebastian as he handed him his morning tea and newspaper. Sebastian chuckled lightly, but when Ciel looked up (barely), he just smiled and went to open the curtains in the room. Ciel glared at his butler from under his eyelashes, and set about reading his paper. Sebastian knew that none of what had happened last night would ever pass between anyone but him and his young master. Ciel, without looking up, said, "Thanks for helping me… forget my nightmare last night."

"Of course, young master. After all..." His eyes turned pink as he smiled. "I would be glad to "help" you anytime." Ciel's face once again turned red, and Sebastian smirked, but didn't let his young master see it. Ciel, still slightly red, said, "Sebastian."

"Yes, young master?"

"...Could we maybe… do it again?" Ciel asked hesitantly. Sebastian, now smirking visibly, said, "Why, young master?"

Ciel turned childish, the side he let no one see. "Because… I liked it. Even if it _was_ with a _demon_." Ciel tried to regain his composure and glared Sebastian, but he couldn't manage it with that demon smirking at him.

"Of course… young master." Sebastian's smirk stayed on his face, showing his now-sharpened canines. "When would you like to… have some fun again?"

Ciel, still trying to glare at Sebastian, said, "Whenever I wake up from a nightmare again. And not a minute before. That is an order."

"Yes, my lord. Now, I do believe it is time for you to get out of bed. You have an appointment for a dance lesson at 9 o'clock, and a meeting with Mr. Lau at 2 o'clock in the afternoon." Ciel set his cup down on the tray beside him, along with his newspaper.

"Very well," he said. "Now help me get dressed." Sebastian gathered his young master's clothes for the day and unbuttoned his nightshirt. Ciel blushed the faintest pink, and Sebastian smirked knowingly. "Shut up!" Ciel said.

"I didn't say anything, young master," Sebastian stated. "And I am merely getting you dressed for the day, like you told me to."

"Good," said Ciel. He sat while Sebastian put his clothes on, then stood up so that he could get his eyepatch tied on. He then walked briskly out of his room so that he could go into the study, where his dance lesson would be held. Sebastian smiled the briefest of smiles before wheeling the tea tray to the kitchen to be cleaned.

It was two weeks later, and Ciel still had not woken up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. Sebastian was getting

impatient. _You did this on purpose, young master,_ Sebastian thought. _You knew that you would fall asleep every night thinking only of_

"_that," and forget you ever had nightmares in the first place._ Sebastian growled softly. _I can't wait much longer, young master. I won't_

_be able to hold back next time._


	3. Chapter 3- His Butler, Finishing

**It's chapter 3! I do believe this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy! Also, thank you to StarElsie for waiting for this chapter (I know I told you I'd have it out yesterday... thanks for sticking with me!)**

**WARNING: This has lemon stuff so if you don't like... then how did you get past the first chapter?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji... *cries***

It was 3 in the afternoon. Ciel sat at his desk, writing a letter to the Queen. He had finished one of her tasks yesterday, and he had to report back. There was a slight knock on the door, and Sebastian entered, carrying something sweet. "Young master, I have prepared a small snack for you." He set the treat on the desk in front of Ciel.

Ciel, without looking up, said, "Good." When he finally looked up, he gasped softly. Sebastian stood there, eyes glowing pink. They had a feral glint to them, and it frightened Ciel to no end. Soon, Sebastian's eyes turned back to their natural dark red, and he bowed and walked away. Ciel sat in his chair, quivering ever so slightly. _What was that? _he asked himself.

Sebastian stood outside the door, listening to the frantic beating of his young master's heart, courtesy of his exceptional demon hearing. He smiled to himself. _The young master was frightened. This is good,_ Sebastian thought. _Now he will understand why it isn't good to make a demon wait. _

Throughout the rest of the day, every time Ciel looked up and met Sebastian's eyes, they were glowing pink and glinting ferally. As the day wore on, Ciel soon refused to meet Sebastian's eyes, in fear of seeing those unholy eyes; the eyes of a demon. When it was time for Ciel to retire, Sebastian, putting on Ciel's nightshirt, whispered lightly in Ciel's ear, "Have pleasant dreams, young master," before pulling the covers over him, blowing out the candles, and walking out, closing the door behind him. Ciel lay in bed, quaking violently. The way Sebastian had said it had seeped fear into the very marrow of his bones. When Ciel finally achieved sleep, he dreamed.

He was standing in his manor, with Lizzie dancing behind him. The servants were going about their business, and turning things into disasters which Sebastian had to fix. Mey-rin dropped the stack of precious glassware that she had balanced precariously on her arm after she tripped over Finny, who was laying on the ground. This was because when Finny had brought the seven 5 pound bags of flour into the kitchen, Bardroy immediately exploded them with his flamethrower. Sebastian, being the amazing demon that he was, caught both the glassware and Mey-rin as they fell, and somehow managed to get Finny standing up at the same time. He then confiscated Bardroy's flamethrower, and told all three to clean up the flour mess.

Suddenly, the dream turned into living hell, but it was the same scene. Instead, everything was burning. Everyone was burning. Ciel ran and ran, but he wasn't going anywhere. Out of nowhere, an angel appeared. She had beautiful wings that were the color of clouds, but at the moment, her wings were covered in black soot stains. She held the dead bodies of Lizzie, Mey-rin, Finny, and Bardroy. She dropped them on the floor and, with one fluid movement, turned around and turned forward again, this time holding the limp form of Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel screamed and screamed until his voice gave out, and then closed his eyes into darkness.

Ciel sat up, panting and sweating. It was the same nightmare he had had many times before, the one he had thought he had removed from his mind. He realized the order he had given Sebastian, and tried to be as quiet as he could. But he should have known that he could not outwit the senses of the demon, and before he recognized any movement in the pervading darkness, he was swept up into his butler's arms. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, and fought back tears. Sebastian held him until he had calmed down a bit, then set him gently on the bed. Ciel hung on to Sebastian's neck, and surprised Sebastian slightly by leaning forward and kissing him.

Sebastian, over his small amount of shock, quickly turned the chaste kiss into a passionate one, slipping his tongue into Ciel's mouth, while Ciel's tongue fought with his for dominance. Sebastian let Ciel win, so Ciel was able to push his tongue into Sebastian's mouth, exploring every inch. Sebastian moaned slightly, and Ciel smirked. His smirk, however, was quickly removed when a hand gently moved its way under his shirt. He realized that the hand was bare, and wondered when Sebastian had had time to take off his gloves, for he was sure that they were on his fingers when he had been picked up.

That thought was swiftly forgotten as Sebastian kissed his way down Ciel's neck, once again sucking on Ciel's sweet spot, eliciting a moan from the young boy barely in his teenage years. He moaned again when a hand tweaked his nipple, hardening it almost immediately, before the same hand repeated the motion with his other nipple. Sebastian wanted to moan with desire as he looked at the boy below him.

Ciel's face was covered in a pale blush that spread across his cheeks and nose. His hair was damp from sweat, both from his nightmare and the excitement currently happening. But what was most lust-inducing were his eyes. Those polychromatic eyes, one a rich, sapphire blue, the other an amethyst purple, glowing slightly as Ciel's previous order was being fulfilled. Sebastian wanted to enter him right then and thrust without mercy. But he knew that doing so would probably break his young master, and he didn't want to rush things. My, how he had learned patience with this boy.

While Sebastian was examining Ciel, Ciel was removing Sebastian's clothes. When Sebastian's shirt was off, Ciel timidly ran his hands over Sebastian's chest, tracing patterns on his rock-hard stomach and chest muscles. He ran an experimental hand over Sebastian's left nipple, earning him the softest of moans from the demon. He didn't know that demons could feel pleasure like a human, but apparently it was possible. He continued to tease the demon, brushing his hands over his nipples, kissing lightly on them, and occasionally sucking. Sebastian felt like he was going crazy. He half growled, half moaned every time, and was slowly losing control of the situation. His eyes started growing lidded from lust, and no matter how much he tried to clear his mind, it was fogging over. _The young master learns fast,_ Sebastian thought.

He snapped back to reality when Ciel's hands wandered to the hem of his pants and slowly started pulling them down. The tent in Sebastian's boxers was now blatantly obvious, and Ciel placed his hand over it, rubbing it through the material. Sebastian moaned, louder this time, as Ciel continued to rub. He involuntarily let out a gasp as Ciel's small hands swiftly removed his underwear and rubbed his member. Sebastian continued to moan, all self-control lost as Ciel licked the tip, then put just the top, then the whole thing in his mouth. After a minute or so of Ciel doing this, Sebastian got impatient. He suddenly growled, leaned forward, and pinned Ciel down on the bed, bringing Ciel's head up to meet his in a fiery kiss. He almost ripped Ciel's nightshirt and underwear apart, and started to rub his hips on Ciel's, eliciting a loud moan from his young master.

"S-sebastian," Ciel said shakily.

"Yes, young master?" Sebastian said.

"You can do what you like. Just… don't be too rough unless I tell you to be."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied. He brought one of his hands up to Ciel's mouth and motioned for him what to do. Ciel took Sebastian's fingers in his mouth, rubbing his tongue against them to coat them in saliva. When Sebastian pulled his fingers out, Ciel started to tense, knowing what was coming, but Sebastian placed a soothing hand on his chest. "Relax, young master. You know it will make it easier." Sebastian then moved the hand that had fingers coated in spit around to Ciel's butt, and started pushing one finger in his hole.

Ciel gasped as he felt the digit slide in him. Sebastian realized that there was a better position for Ciel to be in and said, "Young master, would you mind turning onto your hands and knees?" Ciel, slightly confused, obeyed, but got the idea when Sebastian's finger started to slide swiftly in and out. He groaned, which only made Sebastian want to force himself in. But his young master had said that he shouldn't be too rough until he told him to be, so he employed his enormous amount of self-restraint to the task of staying slightly calm. Ciel moaned when he felt another finger join the first, and yet another. They were pushing in and out of him at a steady pace, and it hurt a bit.

Suddenly, the fingers slid out of him, only to be replaced by something cold and wet. It could only be Sebastian's tongue. Ciel shivered at the foreign feeling as Sebastian's tongue slid in and out of his hole. It felt extremely good.

To Sebastian, it was intoxicating. Being so close to being inside of his young master, feeling those hot walls clench around his wet muscle, made him almost go insane from pleasure. However, he wanted to actually be in his young master, to cum inside him. He slowly slid his tongue out, savoring the taste of his young master. Ciel whimpered, but knew there was more. He felt something much bigger than a tongue prodding his entrance, but any thoughts he was going to have immediately flew from his head the moment Sebastian slid inside of him.

Sebastian hissed in pleasure. Ciel was so tight around him, and it felt heavenly. Then

again, he was a demon; why was he using analogies to heaven? Shaking his head briefly, he turned his thoughts back to the present. He slowly pulled himself out until only the tip was inside Ciel, then thrust back in. Ciel cried out, gasping, "Seb-ah!-astian…" Sebastian smirked a bit, but soon concentrated on the moment. He set an easy pace, but Ciel panted, "M-more, Sebastian… faster… h-harder… go as f-fast as you want…"

"Now that is what I want to hear… Ciel." Ciel's eyes widen as Sebastian says his name. They squeeze shut a moment later, because now Sebastian is thrusting into him at an inhuman speed, going so fast he's rocking the bed. Sebastian suddenly reaches out and starts pumping Ciel's shaft at the same speed, causing Ciel to moan extremely loud.

"Ahhh~" Ciel cries as Sebastian hits just the right spot. Sebastian shifts a little so that he hits that spot every time.

"I-I'm going to co-come soon…" Ciel barely manages to gasp out.

"M-me too, Ciel," Sebastian says, with a slight wavering to his voice. Not a minute later, Ciel nearly screams, "Sebastian!" as he comes. Sebastian thrusts a few more times before groaning, "Ciel…" and coming into the small body underneath him. He pulls out of Ciel so that his young master could lay down, and lay beside him. Ciel, in a barely audible voice, says, "Sebastian," knowing that his butler will hear him with his demon senses.

"Yes, young master?" Sebastian says, his calm and collected self once again present.

"...You can help me anytime I have a nightmare, you know." Sebastian smirks at this.

"Yes, my lord," is the reply.


	4. Author's Note

This story will be labeled complete until I can think of a way to get Lizzie in the story. I'm going to have a very hard time doing that and it will probably take me forever so I will let all of you know when I have thought of something. If you want, you can perhaps persuade me to write faster by giving me ideas through comments ^^

Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed! I also hope that you stay with me until this story ends and then I will go on to writing something else... I don't know what though. I'm sure I'll think of something. Thanks for the support!


End file.
